The invention relates to a wire-free telecommunications system, preferably a cordless telecommunications system having a plurality of base stations and mobile elements.
In wire-free telecommunications systems--such as mobile radio or cordless telecommunications systems for example--having a plurality of base stations and mobile elements which form telecommunications subsystems and use, for example, the time division multiple access method TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) or the code division multiple access method CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), optimum channel utilization in the telecommunications subsystems (in the sense of no mutual interference between the channels in the telecommunications subsystems) can be achieved only if the telecommunications subsystems, which are based, for example, on the TDMA principle, are synchronized (no drift between the time bases of the telecommunications subsystems) (synchronous wire-free telecommunications system).
In asynchronous wire-free telecommunications systems, in contrast, in which drift occurs between the time bases of the telecommunications subsystems, mutual interference between the channels of the telecommunications subsystems can occur as a result of the drift of the time bases, which interference severely reduces the overall channel selection which can be used in the respective telecommunications subsystem in unfavorable cases.